Charlotte Tablet
|affiliation = Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate |age = |jva = Kazuki Yao }} Tablet is a member of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Tablet is a short man with long wavy blond hair. He wears a light beige military suit (or DCU), with dark gloves and belt, blue cape, and a pink and red armband on his left arm. He has two golden hooped earrings, one on each earlobe. He is frequently seen riding a large pink bighorn sheep, even in non-combat situations. In the manga, his pants are also dark colored and his gloves are white. Personality Not much is known about Tablet's personality. Having taken part in Big Mom's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, he can be considered to be very loyal to his crew. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about Tablet's abilities other than the fact the he is able to ride his sheep and maintain balance as it ran horizontally during the chase in the Seducing Woods. Weapons Tablet was seen wielding a long Nodachi, several times bigger than himself. He was shown to be quite proficient with it when he attacked Carrot. For use in assassinating the Vinsmoke Family, he and other members of the Big Mom Pirates were given Walkers. History Whole Cake Island Arc Tablet attended the tea party and wedding between Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding, where he took part in Big Mom's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. As the plan began to fell apart due to Pudding's emotional breakdown, he was shocked to see Monkey D. Luffy burst out of the wedding cake, and witnessed Charlotte Katakuri attacking him. He then fought Jinbe, who recently left the Big Mom Pirates. He then joined the siege on Bege, and saw Big Mom attacking the traitor. After the Vinsmokes exited Bege's fortress to provide the alliance with cover, he tried to shoot at them, and attacked Vinsmoke Reiju as she fell down. As the alliance tried to escape, he was blown away from Luffy and Big Mom's clash. As the Whole Cake Chateau toppled as a result of the Tamatebako explosion, Tablet lost his balance and fell with it, but he was rescued swiftly by Streusen. Later, he joined the pursing squad that went after the Straw Hats, and was shocked to see Big Mom going after them personally. As the Straw Hats ran into the Seducing Woods, he road ahead on his sheep and attacked Carrot before she was pulled out of the fight by Luffy to save her. Afterwards, Tablet and his squad were defeated when Nami used Zeus to bring a thunderbolt down on them. Major Battles *Tablet, High-Fat, and Charlotte Poire vs. Jinbe *Tablet vs. Carrot Filler Battles *Tablet, Charlotte Joscarpone, and Charlotte Mascarpone vs. Vinsmoke Judge (Whole Cake Chateau) Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Tablet and his comrades were defeated by Nami using Zeus' thunderbolt during the chase in the Seducing Woods. In the anime, Carrot defeated him in battle instead. Trivia *Tablet is a sugary confection from Scotland, fitting with the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *In Episode 846, Mobile refers to him as "big brother". References Site Navigation ca:Tablet fr:Tablet ru:Таблет it:Tablet Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Swordsmen